Black and White Angels
by SoldOutForChristForever
Summary: Max and the others decide to make a band.Max and Iggy have a horrible past.They end up making it big. Random, epic and interesting things happen.How does everything end up revolving around Max and Iggy's past, no wings...yet. Anything can and will happen
1. what i always wanted at the moment

**AN: Well this story is gonna be great, I'm sorry about my other story Paradise Island, I have gotten some complaints, so I'm gonna re-write that. Although at the moment I'm going to work on this one. I'm so sure this one will be amazing.**

**Max's POV**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAX!" Screamed four voices that I knew so well; Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. It was May 26, my fifteenth birthday, and all of my closest friends, and brother, were gathered in my room.

Do you see a problem here? Because I sure do. One: they were in my room. At seven in the morning. With me in a tight crimson red tank top and black and red polka dot shorts. Two: Iggy, my brother, had a creepy smile on his face. _That could __**not**__ be any good._ And three: It. Was. Seven.In. the. Morning. On a _Saturday!_

"Morning Max, happy birthday." Angel said cheerfully as if nothing was wrong with waking a person up at seven on a _**Saturday**_**.** She handed me a long triangle-shaped-but-not-pointed-at-the-top package wrapped with black wrapping paper with angels flying in the sky.

The wrapping paper looked as if the angels had been painted on. The angels were so nicely detailed and neatly painted. I admire good art, its a habit of mine.

"Are you just gonna stare at the paper or open the present? Because if you don't open it I'm going to!" Iggy shouted impatiently. I glared at him. He did the same and held out his hands to grab the box. I held it away from him and kicked him lightly.

"I'm getting there." I started unwrapping the package. My eyes went big. I gasped as a huge smile came across my face. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" It was a beautiful, black base guitar. The guitar of my dreams. The same one from Jake's Rock&Roll Music Store. I've been saving up for this since I was ten. I had the money last year but needed it for more important things. Now I have more than enough money and can use it for other things.

"Well, can you gonna play us something?"Gazzy asked, but as he said that Angel smacked him arm. We all knew why. But it wasn't Gazzy's fault for forgetting what happened. "Oh, sorry Max." He apologized quickly. I gave him a small half frown half smile.

"Its OK Gaz." I said.

**AN: So, how was it? Did I do good? any ideas for the story? Well you can tell me all of these things in a review. Thanxes ;)**


	2. birthday cake and Fang memories

**AN: For those of you who don't know, Max and Iggy are brother and sister, Gazzy and Angel are brother and sister, Nudge and Fang are cousins. Also how would you feel if there was a story about Angel, and she was an escapee from an insane asylum. She found Fang and he took care of her, becoming her older brother. They get captured my the School and find Max, Iggy, Nudge and Angels real brother Gasman. They do what they can to escape although Fang doesn't trust Max very must, but at the same time, wants to let her in about every thing. How does that sound? **

** Oh and Fang is coming up in the next few chapters don't worry. And plus they all live with Dr. M, not that they're all related to each other, but Dr. M is like all of their adoptive mom, though Max's real mom, Iggy and her are only half related. **

** And just to let you know: Max is fifteen, Fang is fifteen, (Iggy, well I'm wondering, should I make him Max's older brother, 16 or 17, or younger 14 or 13? you tell me,), Angel is 12 (almost 13), and Gazzy and Nudge are 13 (Nudge is almost 14)**

**Max's POV **

After opening the rest of their presents to me: a hand sculpted angel from Gazzy, a bird mood necklace from Angel, The Maine CD from Nudge and a science kit from Iggy. We both knew that the science kit meant something more between us, than the others knew.

"Thanks guys, I love all these presents and its wonderful to have you all gathered around my bed and everything but I'm kind of ready to get some food. So if you don't mind, letting me eat and not starve would be one of the greatest gifts of all." I said emphasizing 'greatest' with my arms. They got the message and started talking about what my mom might make for breakfast.

They exited my room. Iggy was the last one to leave, but before he left he stared at me, and I knew that he was feeling the exact same way I was.

It turns out mom was awake the whole time, making blueberry/strawberry mix pancakes, bacon, fresh pink lemonade, biscuits and..._**CAKE. **_Marble cake, with strawberry icing.**(AN: For those who don't know, marble is vanilla and chocolate mixed cake)** Mom knew it was my favorite, even though we had it at least once a month, it was still pretty special.

"Happy birthday Max," My mom said smiling. She had already woke me up at midnight and told me 'Happy Birthday'. Something I wasn't very 'Happy' about. She was flipping pancakes, and mixing cake mix at the same time, and going back and fourth if it got difficult.

"Dr. M, can I help with that cake?" Gazzy asked innocently smelling the cakes mixture, about to stick in his finger to taste. Nudge smacked his hand away and dipped her finger in and smiled in satisfaction of the taste. Gazzy glared at her sticking in his finger, once again to be smacked again, but this time by my mom. _Ha-ha funny._

"So Max did you like the wrapping paper? 'Cause remember my cousin Fang, he made it. Well he got the black paper and painted on the angels and everything, because he knows about you and angels. Oh hey Max guess what! guess what, guess what guess what, guess what! Oh Max guess what! Fang is coming down from Maine to visit us, whoa Max isn't that great news? I think I said that he's coming today and we have to pick him up at 8 o'clock tonight. Oh my gosh I just can't wait to see him, can you Max, I miss him soooo much I can't wait until he gets here, oh it'll be soooo much fun just like before..." I zoned out the rest of her rant as something came over me...

_Flashback...8 years ago 5:00pm..._

_ "Your back!" I screamed excitedly as I rapped my arms around Fangs neck. I smiled at him as he awkwardly pulled my into a small hug._

_ "Sup, Max, it's been awhile. Whats new?" He asked getting out of our hug embrace and trying to make small talk out of the time we had alone together. It was around 5:00 in the afternoon and Fang and I we're alone in the house. He had just gotten back home and we were the only ones in the house. Dad left to go and pick up everyone from Nudge's old home._

_ "It has been awhile. The last time you left, these creepy men and women, who looked as if they needed to date more in high school, were asking me, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel questions and running test on us and giving us check-ups as if we were at the doctors and the dentists. I think they were scientists and..." suddenly I broke out crying at the memories, and the pain and the places they took us. _

_ Fang put his hands on my arms and looked into my eyes deeply. "Max, was it like the last time?" H asked me this with complete seriousness._

_ I didn't answer, and just kept sobbing. _

_ His grip tightened. "Maximum Ride. Was. It. Like. The. Last. Time?" there was such a fierceness in his voice. It scared me. I knew I shouldn't have told him._

_ "Fang, your hurting my arms." I pleaded. His eyes were still dark and hard piercing into my soul. Suddenly the front door opened and my dad, and the others came in. I heard Gazzy and Nudge arguing about something that sounded like "Wings are better than gills" _**(AN: now who should be on the wings side and who should be on the gills side? This is very important.)**

_"Max, I have to know. Don't just not tell me, these things are important, one day I'll make sure they won't ever do this again. I promise. But you have to tell me." Fang whispered in my ear. Just as he finished Nudge rushed into the room and jumped into her cousins arms. Fang caught her just in time, but still ended up falling backward._

_... _

"Max? Earth to Max? Hello? Are you alive?" Angel was waving here hand in my face taking me out of my trance. I grabbed Gazzy's hand before he smacked me, or at least _tried_ to smack me.

I turned to him, "Ha, not even when zoned out can you smack me, Kay."

He smiled sheepishly, then as my mom placed a piece of cake in front of me I noticed Iggy's mischievous smile again. I looked at him, then cautiously my eye's followed his. Before I knew what was happening my face was smashed into my cake.

This was the exact same thing that happened last year, the exact thing that I tried to avoid, although, Iggy still had a creepy smile on his face. I stood up, and glared him down. With a quick movement I started to run at him. But he was way ahead of me, and ran through the living room and was able to duck, dash and slide through every piece of furniture. While at the same time pushing things in front of me. Though I was able to jump over it all. _Gym class really pays off after a while. _He then made a relatively stupid move and hid in the bathroom.

Just as I was going to follow him and beat him I remembered that Iggy never makes stupid moves. Inspecting the area closely I noticed a very small string, almost invisible if your not paying any attention. The string ran up the wall and across the ceiling and into the bathroom, this was no good.

Instead of chasing him, I went back to his room and grabbed two of the things of his I was never to touch.

"Oh, fine Iggy, you win. I give up. But not before I play with I certain box of explosives right in front of mom, and attaching _someones _limited edition Evel Knievel doll." I said tauntingly.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." I said menacingly. I showed him the stuff and, without even thinking he ran for me and engaged his own trap. I have no idea what was happening, but there were a lot of clinks, booms, and mechanical/explosive sounds. Whatever happened, Iggy ended up looking like a mix between Brittany Spears and a burned up house. Unable to contain myself, I started laughing. I couldn't breath, it was priceless. The look on his face could have made Simon from American Idol give him a trip to Hollywood. Only it wouldn't be for singing. Iggy and singing will never. Ever. In existence be able to go together. Not after what happened in the talent show back in 07. It's illegal for him to sing in the state's of Kansas, New Mexico, New Jersey, Oregon, New Orleans, and Illinois.

In between my laughing, and rolling on the floor, everyone had gathered to see what all was going on. And even mom was laughing at the sight. Though I knew she'd be angry later.

The rest of my afternoon went uneventful. We were at the skating rink for about two hours before we got kicked out. But hey, that was a record for us. It usually only takes us an hour, thirty minutes to the max before we get kicked out. Then we hung out at the house for a while playing loud music throughout the house. Mom wasn't there so it was fine. She had went to work and said that if she wasn't home in time to pick up Fang we'd have to catch a bus and pick him up ourselves.

By the time eight rolled around mom still wasn't home.

"Okay guys, moms not here yet so I guess we're gonna have to go and pick Fang up alone." There were a collective amount of groans as I said that. They really didn't want to take the bus.

"Max can you pleeeeeeeaaase drive the car, pretty pretty pretty please?" Angel pleaded. Me, Iggy and Nudge all knew how to drive, but I was the best at it. I would drive, but last time my mom got a ticket for me being both underage, and without an adult _and_ with four kids in the car. Mom was not very happy with any of us that day.

"Angel...we all know what happened last time. And the time before." They shivered at the mentioning at the memory of what happened the time before. It was an emergency. And what happened could have cost us our lives. And so much more.

We settled for the bus. What happened at the airport was amazing and unbelievable.

**AN: Well that's chapter two** you will defiantly looooooove chpt 3 review review review. Please. ;)


	3. SecurityGuards,AlleyBeatings and MBMrats

**AN: well this is chapter 3, and tons of things shall be revealed. I'm gonna try to update as soon as possible but remember I have a life and sometimes I won't be able to update everyday. **

**Max POV **

** W**hat happened at the airport went was like a high-speed action movie. This may be a little fast, though try to keep up.

As we entered the airport everything seemed completely normal. But when we were not but thirty feet into the place we heard a very familiar voice.

"RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN!" It was none other than Fang. _And_ some security guards chasing after him.

_Sigh, typical Fang._

"Hey, sup, great to see you but we kinda have to go. Now, and fast." He said frantically looking back at the guards behind him. "C'mon I need my bag."

We all followed. Although we made a huge mistake. Running, trying to keep up with Fang I remembered my pocket knife I had in my right pocket. But I remembered that just as we crashed through a metal detector. _Oops._

"Why does this always happen with you?" I shouted at Fang as I looked over my shoulder at the guards who had pulled out there batons. _This is defiantly _**_not _**_good at all._

"Because I bring good things to your life!" He screamed/answered back. We took a sharp left turn, almost ramming straight into some cargo.

"Where is the cargo unload-er thingy?" Iggy asked, searching frantically**. (AN: Iggy hasn't lose his sight...yet)**

"_Somewhere, over the rainbow!" _Nudge sang gracefully.

"_Way up high, there's a land I heard of once in a lullaby." _Angel joined in.

"_And the dreams that you've dreamed of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly" _Nudge continued, just as we jumped over a long line of suitcases.

"_And the dreams that you dreamed of, dreams really do come true, ooh ooooh." _Angel went on while we ran through a souvenir store.

"_Someday I'll wish upon a star, wake up where the clouds are far behind me-e-e-e-e-e-e, where trouble melts like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me oh. Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly and the dream that you dare to, why oh why can't I?" _I had to sing next, it was an impulse.

_ "_Nice one Max." Gazzy said, eyes wide.

Then we all tripped. I have no idea what it was but I knew that it wasn't something that would help us to not get caught. But of course the security surrounded us wa-a-a-ay before we could get up. But we were up and ready to run. There was a gap in between two of the security guards. Big enough for two of us to run through. We all saw it. And all at the same time we went through making it big enough for all of us by pushing everything out of our way.

I saw Fangs bag, I knew it anywhere; black with a beautiful gray wolf howling at the moon on one side and gray and white skulls on the other side. It was custom made...by, my dad.

Clearing my mind of memories I tossed the bag to Fang, but he as still looking for another one.

"What are you looking for? You already have your bag!" I shouted as we ran.

"You'll see." he said still searching around frantically. "Aha." he murmured to himself grabbing a guitar case.

We dashed out of there just as a bus pulled up, though when we had barley walked up the steps we saw that all of the people inside we wearing white lab coats.

"How peculiar." I copied off of Alice from _Alice in wonderland_. Once again something came over me.

_Flashback ten years ago..._

_ We stopped at the airport to drop off Fang and say our goodbyes. Again. As we saw him leave with a worker to get on the plane I rushed over to him just one more time before he left._

_ "I don't want you to w'eave again Fang. The last time was horr'ble. D'ey came for us 'gain. Mom wasn't there and dad dis'peared and there were so many white coats. D'ey took us to a horr'ble place and stuck us so many times wit neet'le's and stole our bwood and, and," I broke out crying into his shoulder. He rapped his arms around me tight. "I don't want tat to happen again Fang. D'ey burned'ed us and put us in ice cham'ers and there were those awful, scary, dark, crambbed cages." I shivered and flinched at the memories and started bawling some more. "This happens ev'ry time you leave us Fang. I need you. Please stay." I finished._

_ His arms still clasped around me. "Be strong Maxi'um. Pr'mise me you'll please be strong and I'll make sure it'll stop. Your strong Maxi, for me, be strong please. One day we'll make it stop. I pr'mise one day we'll make it stop." We did a secret promise hand shake that we only did on important things and I knew it was real. _

_ "I pr'mise Fang." I gave him one last tight squeeze._

_ "see you in two years, Maxi'um." he kissed the top of my head and disappeared into the huge crowd around him. _Goodbye Fang. I'llmiss you, like always.

_ As we loaded into moms car I began to fear for what would happen in the next few months. "Twendy Four months 'til he comes home." I said to myself. A tear fell from my eyes as I knew what to expect in the time being. _"Your strong Maxi, for me, be strong please_." my mind went back to his words. _I'll be strong. For you Fang, I'll be strong." _I thought to myself_.

_Flashback ends..._

"Max, hello Max we have to pay the man to ride the bus." Nudge said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, right sorry," I looked back at the people in lab coats. "Um guys, I think we should just walk. It just seems better to me." I turned around and got off of the bus.

"But Max, it's ten blocks away!" Gazzy complained sternly.

"Then you'll get some exercise and have time to catch up with Fang." I stated walking on. I looked at Fang, our eyes met, he gave me a nod, not a 'what up' nod, but a 'good choice' nod. _Why does it seem like he knows more than I do?_ I wondered to myself.

They started talking to Fang about what he's been up to for the last two years and a bunch of other things. I let them talk because me and Fang will have our catch up time later tonight. We kept exchanging glances at each other. Somehow I got the feeling that he needed to tell me something important. What ever it was it would end up coming out tonight.

"...I-I don't know what y-your t-talking about." Some old man voice said from a dark alley.

"You know exactly what I'm taking about Johnathan! Quit freakin' playing around with me give me the money or we can have a nice little walk in the park." Another younger man said menacingly.

I took a look into the alley and saw them. The younger man looked like the mob boss from The Godfather, only about ten years younger, so about thirty or twenty-eight. And the older man looked like he should be playing football in his back yard with his eight year-old grandsons. Just taking a wild guess that if had any grandsons they'd be eight and want to play foot ball.

Once again something came over me, though it wasn't a flashback, but instead an impulse to protect.

"Hey, you! Big, smelly and ugly. Why don't you leave him alone and go back to the sewers where you came from!" I shouted at MBM (Mob Boss Man).

He turned to me. "What?" he asked confused.

"I mean really, you look like a huge rat wearing people clothes. Be a good little over grown mousey and leave the man alone, before I come over there and make you!" I called out. _Hmms I wonder where that came from?_

"Hey girlie, why don't you run home to your mommy and go and do some girl things, or maybe you can come home with me." he said the last part with a grin. _Ha, your funny. And I do **not** **ever under any circumstances ****ever ** get called girlie._

_** "**_Don't. Ever. Call me 'Girlie'. Ever." At that point I was so steamed I could melt the North Pole.

He gave me a smirk. "Take my advice and leave, this could get a little messy and gory, girlie." That was it.

I launched myself at him just as he turned around and started punching the old guy. I through punches and roundhouse kicks and a whole lot of other fighting move that I didn't even know I was able to do.

MBM started lashing out on me, it was a one on one. He was pretty good, but I was faster and neater with my movements so he couldn't touch me.

I barley noticed the cheering and concerns going on from behind me. I could hear Angel yell out things like 'Max be careful' and 'watch out', she was on the side of concerns. Gazzy yelled thing like 'Woo-hoo!' 'Way to go, Max' and 'You da' man, 'er um, you da' Max!'. He was on the side of cheers. Iggy and Nudge yelled out both things. They were on the side of cheers-when-I'm-good-and-concerns-when-it's-close-to-bad. Fang, however, said nothing. Though he usually says hardly anything. But he seemed to know I had everything under-control and was gonna make it out in one peace. _What does he know, and how much does he know?_

I finally knocked out MBM, and the old man thanked me. He said that Ryan, (MBM's real name) has been bothering him for months about something that had been started by his twin brother Tyler Robbins. Something about a science lab that has many of headquarters and it does strange unknown experiments and some other things. It was just to weird and complicated to take in at once. He said that if we ever needed anything he'd be there for us. He gave us his number and address too. He was a really nice man. One day I'll visit him.

We finally made it home by 11:00 and right when we got there everyone, but me and Fang, when straight to bed. It was our time now.

**AN:I think this chapter was pretty good if I do say so myself. Hope you loved. ****Review though and that would make me happy. ;)**


	4. A night with Fang, and more memories

**AN: So I'm back again and get this I haven't gotten enough reviews on any of my three stories, so I purpose a deal. And _no__ I __do not__ want to get __married._ I shall make a deal with you all. Whoever can give me 15 _good_ reviews that relate to my writing/my story/ or what would make it better/ ideas/ or answer to an AN, I will let you either **

**A) write one chapter, it has to relate to the story**

**B) let you add a character**

**or**

**C)let you put in a shout out**

** I'm gonna do this for all of my stories. **

** Live, love, and ~deep scary voice~ REVIEW.**

Max's POV

As Fang put away all of his things in his room, I laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He put his things away and I laid down in silence for fifteen minutes.

He sat down next to me once he was done, and I sat up.Staring into his eyes I rapped my arms around him and smiled. He rapped on arm around me.

"I missed you Fang. A lot." was all I said. We were in that position for about two minutes.

"It's been a long time." Fang started. Then he starred deeply into my eyes. "How were the last two years? And don't lie to me Max."

I bit my lip as my gaze drifted from him to the wall behind him. Once again something came over me.

_Flashback two years earlier..._

_ It was the day after Fang had left. This was the sixth time, still in counting. _How long would it be until he could stay with us forever?_ I wondered as I laid awake in bed. Suddenly there was a sound at my window. My pulse sped up, my breathing did the same. A chill ran down my spine. It was happening again, they were coming back. I started to cry because I knew the truth. And boy was it not ugly but somber and gray. I wish I still had the option to call out for my dad, but had disappeared two years ago, a day after Fang left. And we were taken again._

_ Even if he was still here no one would answer. No one ever does._

_ My window slowly opened. I knew what happens next. It was like reading a story or watching a movie that you've already seen five times before. I'm getting **so tiered **of this movie. Will it ever end. Two wolf like creatures jumped through my window and grabbed me and jumped back through the window. There I saw Angel, Iggy, Nudge and Gasman. Everyone but Gazzy and Nudge were crying. _My little troopers. _I thought_. _They were trying to be strong for the others. And I had to be strong too. I promised Fang. They hauled us into big black vans. _Oh my, how very inconspicuous, because no one uses black vans for bad things. Oh no this is just a family thing, we kidnap each other for our family vacation. _Black vans are such a cliché. _

_ I knew what came next. It was always the same. Though it seemed to get more worse each time._

_Flashback ends..._

As the flashback ended I noticed that I was crying on Fangs shoulder. I never let anyone see me cry except Fang. He let me cry for a while. At some random time I had woken up. Though I don't remember falling asleep. It was still dark outside and I was still in Fangs embrace. I moved but his arms tightened around me. I looked up to see that he was awake and watching me.

"You had a bad dream." He stated. Not even asking it as a question.

"Yeah," was all I said.

"You were screaming in your sleep and lashing out. At two o'clock I was finally able to calm you down. You were so scared."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Three in the morning." he looked at the wall, then back at me. "You wanna go to the garage and play some music?" He asked. I looked away. I never told him what happened. I need to, but I just don't know how.

**AN: Sorry for the shortness, I just really need some help on this. Please Review. Live, love and pancakes. yumm**


End file.
